Who to Love ?
by Native-Ink23
Summary: The Shinsengumi as well as Kazama and his group have just returned from a three year long war, expecting Chizuru at the headquarters. But when they come home and find out that Chizuru is no longer there at the Shinsengumi headquarters, but is about to marry the Demon LordS of the North...Full sum inside ChizuruxAll! ChizuruxOc'S!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hi viewers this is my first Hakuouki Fanfic so please be a little nice . And I had this fantasy for a very long time so I decided to finally write it anyway on with the story . ****And heads up this WILL have some grammar errors but I will learn in time . Enjoy ^-^ **

_**Summary- **_The Shinsengumi men along with the Oni's (kazama and his group) have just returned from a two year long war . But what happens when they come back and they don't find their Chizuru at the usual Shinsengumi headquarters but find out that she is now about to get married to the Demon of the North!  
But when they come and visit Chizuru at her new home , they didn't expect her to be in love with the man or for her to be living in what it looks like a palace . Well it looks like the boys will just have to make her fall in love with them again . (devious smile)

**This is a Neo Romance; meaning that there is no deffanite pairing yet, I may do alternative endings at the end.**

**Written and Edited by VixenofViolin2**

_**I do not own Hakuouki, for I only own the plot and ideas. Nothing else, now  
R&R!**_

* * *

**-Chap 1-**

**-Shinsengumi and Oni POV- **

It was a very bloody long two year for the Shinsengumi men and the powerfull Oni's who were known as: Hijikata, Kazama, Sanoske, Shinpachi, Heisuke, Saito, Okita, Amagari and last but not least Shiranui. **(Fav character ) **

Yes the Shinsengumi still did not get along with the Oni perfectly but they were 'tolerable,' as Okita Souji puts it. They only joined forces to win the war against the Europeans and Italians, but now they are back at home where they belong.

Kyoto, Japan.

The big battle ships docked at the snow filled land, when the men were done unloading the Shinsengumi and Oni men started walking back to the Headquarters expecting to see their happy and joyful, Chizuru Yukimara.

"I cant wait to see Chizuru-chan it has been so long," announced the youngest of the group, Heisuke Toudo. " I cant wait to eat her yummy cooking again, those woman on the ship's can't cook even half as good as Chizuru," Complimented the buff one, Nagakura Shinpachi.

As the men were passing compliments of Chizuru, they started approaching the Shinsengumi gates. "Well here we are back at Home sweet home." Said Saito, who has grew about a foot taller and now stood tall.

"Welcome back home it has been very long." the Shinsengumi and Oni turned their head towards the person who said this. "Kondou-san, long time no see," Replied the naughty one, Okita Soji.

"Come on inside and we can talk over a cup of tea, and get out of this cold snowy weather." Kondou suggested while walking towards their usual meeting room.

As the Shinsengumi as well as the Oni were now sitting all together drinking hot tea and discussing many things. " So Kazama-san how were my men in the two years of battle?" Asked Kondou wanting to start a conversation with the Fire Demon.

"They weren't too much of a hassle, but they were ok in battle." replied Kazama answering Kondou's question; before taking another wig of his hot tea.

"Hey Kondou, speaking of which do you know where Chizuru-chan is?" Asked the hyper teen; wondering where the cheerful and loving Oni was.

Once this question was asked Kondou and Sanann-san lowered their heads afraid to upset their friends even when they just got back from a two year long war.

"Well you see Chizuru is well … how do I say this." Kondou said while rubbing his chin thoughtfully, thinking of how to word this without upsetting his friends.

"Well let's just say she is no longer at the Shinsengumi head quarters anymore." Kondou said, expecting that all the shinsengumi men will yel- "NANI!" (WHAT) Shouted all the men. "_Yep knew it," _Kondou thought.

"Well you see it all happened about a year ago when all of you stopped writing to her." Kondou said while glancing up to see if he had their attention. Which he now had some eager eyes on him.

"When she didn't start getting your letters, she started worring that you all have well, died so she got a little depressed, she then one day left the headquarters for a brief while to get out a for a little.  
And she didn't come back for about three hours, so I started worring for her, but once I was about to go and find her someone told me that their was a man waiting for me. I went to go and see the man and dismiss him since I was about to go look for Chizuru."

Kondou stopped to take a breath and sip his tea before talking more once again. "But when I went to go dismiss the man I saw that he was holding Chizuru as she was unconscious. I then found out that she was being chased by some men, but the young man came to her aid.  
And I guess after that he started visiting Chizuru for her well being and things like that, then he visited her every week then it turned into every day. After a while you could tell they both were desperately in love, so then one day the young man came and asked me for Chizuru's hand in marriage, and of course I said yes and-"

Koundo was cut when Kazama interrupted him, "Why the hell did you say yes to him." Said the mad demon with anger laced in his rough husky voice.

Hijikata just narrowed his eye's towards his rival.

"Well he was a honorable man with good morals he took good care of Chizuru. He is as well Demon Lord of the Northern lands, but aside that they were both in love. So I couldn't say no and I trust the man." Replied Kondou answering Kazama's Question.

And of course he heard again. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HER MARRY HIM!" yelled some angry and jealous Shinsengumi as well as the Onis, excluding the calm Amagari.

"We will be leaving tomorrow to go and see of Chizuru-chan's well being understood, but for tonight we will rest," and with that Hijikata walked out.

When all of them were exiting Amagari then stopped and asked. "May I ask of what is Chiziru's Fiance's name is?"

"His names is Sotoro Onokura." **(ooc) **replied the calm almost smirking Kondou.

* * *

**A/N **

**How was it ? Please be nice and tell me in a review please. I would very much appreciate it AND you will get more Info about how Chizuru and the Demon lord felll in loooovvveee very soon lol AND ****Please  
****REVIEW! ^-^ **

**-In the next chap of Who to Love, will be-**

**Filler~**

"Well were here in Tokyo lets go and meet this Lord" said Hijikata…  
"I have missed you so very much!" yelled a happy Chizuru running towards to hug them.  
"That cant be Chizuru." All the men muttered….  
"It is a honor to have these legendary men here at my kingdom." Anounced the... LORD OF THE NORTH!

**- Join us next time for the next chap of Who to Love-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey here is chap 2 Enjoy !**

**Written by VixenofViolin2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hakuouki.**

**Beta reader wanted.**

_**Vote for your Pairing ;)**_

* * *

**-Chapter 2:Reunion-**

**-Chizuru-**

It was a cold, snowy morning in the northern Land's. I am right now going threw a bunch of papers and documents, that need my or my future husbands signature. Yes I am going to be the soon 'Lady of the Northern Lands'.

My future husbands name is Sotoru Onokura the Demon Lord of the North. He is a fire demon like Kazama Chikage, He is a tall and built but not to buff, he has jet black hair with some silver strands here and their, his hair is almost the same stile as Harada's when it was short but a bit longer and shaggy.

His personality is very amusing, he can be very loving warm and kind, but when he is with his men (army) he can be very serious and steadfast. Their is also times when he can be a little to cocky, but that is only when he is with me.

I was still bored to death, with the paper work staring at me dead in the face. The palace life was very tiring and nice, I am treated like a princess, then like a punching bag.

I had to get beauty treatment's, then I had to start getting a more advanced education. After that I had to learn more about the sword and many other things about the life on the battlefield. Even though I wasn't at the Shinsengumi headquarter's anymore, it still felt a little like home.

I was right now dressed in a white and blue tunic/dress, with some sandal flats that went to my knees. My brown hair was now a dark brown almost black, now reached a little past my waist, that was now put up by pins, it also had some white long streaks here and there. You can now say I have the body shape of a hour glass, I am also now a little taller too.

I found out that I am a water Oni, which means I have all control of the water element. My future husband was a fire Oni just like Kazama. Amagari is a earth Oni, Shiranui is also a fire Oni like Kazama. Hijikata is a fire Oni, Sanann is a air Oni, Harada is a earth Oni. Nagakura is a earth Oni as well, Heisuke is a Air oni as well and Saito is a water Oni just like me.

I missed the Shinsengumi headquarters yes, but I still have a duty to my Water clan, my real name is Katara Ren Tsukiko. My name actually means Water lilly and Moon child, but I still like to go by my name Chizuru. I found out that my mother is still alive but also that my father is dead, and that I am a princess to my clan which is also why I am marring Sotoru, to unite the clans.

I was then cut out of my trance from the evil paper work that was staring at me dead in the face.

"My lady, for their are some men here to see you. They claim that they are called the Shinsengumi?" My maid servant, Niki said in her soft tone.

With my eyes wide open, I smiled a smile that could put a three year old to shame.

"By chance are they all wearing blue coat's and a very loud teen boy that is always fighting with the really buff one that show's a lot of chest?" I hurriedly said wanting the info fast.

But her answer just wasn't fast enough, cause I was now running down the hallways and stairs full speed to the throne room, making my hair pins fall out.

I came to a direct halt as I came to the turn to the throne room a little nervous and excited. I straitened my hair, posture and walked into the throne room, seeing my long time friends. I smiled before I made myself known to the men.

**-Shinsengumi/Oni-**

The Shinsengumi and Oni just arrived at the northern palace, waiting for their long lost Chizuru.

"You baka (fool/idiot) Heisuke, she wont hug you, she's going to come running to me with open arms." Shinpachi said with a huge smirk.

"Shinpachi you know she doesn't like you, she loves me." Heisuke emphasized the word love, just to get back at Shinpachi. "You are both baka's to think she would do that, she is going to come to me first." Harada said with a smirk, joining into the fuss.

While the three stooges were fussing on who would get the hug from Chizuru first, Hijikata, Kondou, Saito, Sanann and the other Oni's were just standing there calmly. Okita was watching the other three fussing with interested eye's, until a familiar feminine voice broke the fussing and awkward atmosphere.

"Minna! (Everyone) I have missed you all so much!" Everyone shifted their gaze towards the stairwell with wide eyes to the familiar femanine voice.

Then bam! Instant true love at first sight for the men. They all had wide eyes, except Amagari and Kondou, Kondou and Amagiri could only smiled at Chizuru.

Chizuru then ran up to Amagari to give him a big hug, Amagari was a very nice man he guided her with his wisdom and sort of treated her like a daughter.

Once Chizuru was done hugging Amagari and turned her gaze to the other Shinsengumi/Oni. " I am very glad to see you all very alive and not dead." Chizuru exclaimed with half lidded watery eyes and a smile.

All the men were still kind of shocked from Chizuru's new appearance. Chizuru was showing her collarbone and shoulder's while her robe/tunic went to her shin's showing her calfs and feet, and they liked her new hour glass figure.

Saito had a faint blush on his face, Heisuke was drooling, Harada had wide eyes, Shinpachi was smirking and grinning like a idiot. Okita eyes were a bit wide with a faint blush, Hijikata had wide eyes at Chizuru, Shiranui was smirking like a idiot, Kazama was only staring at Chizuru with a faint blush coating his features.

"Come, let us eat. I am sure you guy's are hungry after your long journey." Chizuru announced breaking the men out of their trance on her. Once she said this they all followed her to the dining room.

* * *

They were all seated and the food was now served, they had sushi, chicken, roast duck, beef, rice and many other side dishes. Chizuru was drinking something red as well was Kazama and his other two friends, Heisuke was looking at their red drink's with curious eye's.

"Ne Chizuru, what are you drinking?" Asked the curious teen with interested eye's. As she took another sip of her drink. "This is a delicacy to us Oni's." Kazama said with a smirk.

"What Kazama-san is saying is that this is what we Oni's drink, it is blood." Chizuru said after taking her eye's off the Oni of the west.

Once Chizuru was done looking at Kazama she then thought,_ "Kazama still seem's the same to me, but he is a bit more handsome than I remember. His hair is a bit more shaggy and darker, he seems to have grown a bit in height wise." _Chizuru then mentally slapped herself for thinking this.

"So how was the two year war?" Chizuru asked, trying to start a conversation, " It has been very good and-." that is how the conversation started until Niki interrupted.

"My lady, your future husband is here. Lord Sotoru is back from the training ground's and he requests that you come and accompany him." Niki said letting Chizru know that her fiance is back, to the other men's aggravation.

"Yes, I will be right back guy's." Chizuru said before getting out of her chair, heading towards the door thay leads out to a large hallway.

* * *

Once Chizuru came to her and her fiance's room door, she opened it slowly seeing if he was in the room. "Ah, Chizuru come in, I have long awaited for my love's embrace." Sotoru said with a cocky smirk, holding his arm's out waiting for chizuru to run to him. Chizuru then jogged towards the lord of the north before jumping into his arms and kissing him on the lip's.

"I have missed you very much." Chizuru said calmly with a smile gracing her features. "Yes I have missed you to." Sotoru said this before giving Chizuru another kiss, but this kiss was passionate and demanding. "Soto*kiss*ru I need*kiss* to tell *kiss* somthing important*kiss*." Chizuru managed to say in between kisses, "I'm listening," Sotoru said still kissing chizuru.

"Ok well my aah friends, you know the Shinsengumi?" Chizuru managed to say while the demon lord kissed and licked her neck. "Mhmm," Sotoru murmed not realy caring.

"Well their here, and I would like for you to meet them." Chizuru said pushing Sotoru off a little looking in his wine purple redish eyes, "Fine but you owe me." Sotoru grumbled a little upset he did't get his treat.

"Come on I want you to meet them, hurry." Chizuru said dragging him towards the dining room forgetting he was still in his dirty clothes, due to he just got back form the armies training grounds.

Once Chizuru got to the dining room door's she stopped and looked at her husband to be, "You ready?" Chizuru said smiling at the demon. "Yah lets go and meet your friends, shall we? Sotoru said extendning his arm for Chizuru to take. About to walk into the dining room.

* * *

But unknown to the demon lord, he was about to meet his nemesis, not friends nor companions, but his future wifes secret lover's.

* * *

**A/N Hey I hoped yall liked this chapter! Anyway please dont forget REVIEW!**

**In the next chapter of Who to Love~**

"Minna, this is my future husband Sotoru Onokura."  
_"NANDE(what)!" _All the men thougth when they leyed their eyes on the so called happy couple.  
"I know this is hard to ask since you guys just got back from war, but I would like to have the Shinsengumi and the Oni to fight by my side against the french war with me." The demon lord said.

**Join us next time to read the next chapter 'War Again?' on Who to Love?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chap 3 for Who to Love**

**R&R**

**Written by FlashVixenofViolin2**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Lethal Assasin**

**Chizuru~**

I wasn't very comfortable of having my fiancé meeting the Shinsengumi, cause I knew that Soto-kun would not like them very much; He doesn't like that many men around me.

My thoughts were then interrupted when the large door was open by my fiancé Sotoru making ourselves known. I was a bit surprised on how many stares Sotoru was getting from the Shinsengumi along with Kazama and his group.

"Ah Sotoru-san, I see you are taking very fine care of Chizuru-chan," Koudo remarked, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Yes, she is in very good hands," but when he said this, his hand left my arm, only to squeeze my bottom.

I blushed slightly getting his sarcastic joke when he fondled me; He does this very often when I am around other men just to tease me. I had to hold the urge to smack his arm but I didn't want to make a scene, so I'll let it slide just this time.

"Kazama-san, it is good to see you living and not dead," Sotoru said turning his gaze to the West Oni. "Yes, you as well, Onokura-san," Kazama said returning the gesture.

We had an awkward lunch, but Sotoru then broke the silence. "I know that you men have just got back from war but I have a request to make," Sotoru said looking at every single Shinsengumi and Oni.

"I will have to admit, I will be strait up with you," all the Shinsengumi and Oni was listening to the Northern Oni with curious ears.

"I would like for you to help me with this war that is going on between Northern Japan and Italy." All the Shinsengumi and Oni were very shocked to have this sort of request.

"We, as the Shinsengumi, accept," Koundo said accepting the request, he then shifted his gaze toward Kazama, not knowing if he would accept the request.

After a few minutes of thinking, Kazama finally said, 'We accept,' that almost everyone has been waiting for.

"I am very thankful, for I shall forever be in your debt," Sotoru said very happy about getting help with the war. "I will tell you all about the war details soon, but I am sure you all would like to rest up a little." My soon to be husband said before leaving the table, probably going to get clean and rest up a little.

After my fiance left I said, "I will show you guys to you room," I said getting up from my chair, watching the others also do the same.

I then opened the large door to the dining room, thanks to my Oni strength, and walked towards the suit that awaited them.

Once we arrived I opened the large door once again, and walked into the room, I swear I heard one of the men gasp, I turned around to see the men have slightly wide eyes.

"This is where all of you will be staying, I hope you like your room, if you don't, please tell me and I will give you a different one." The room had beds here and there while there was a onsen like bathroom in the back, with some furniture here and there.

"Are you kidding! This is awesome !" Heisuke yelled before running and flopping on top of a bed, making the nice bed look messy and the pillows going here and there.

While the men were exploring the room, Chizuru took a good look at all of the fine young men in their english uniforms.

_"They all look very good from the back,"_ Chizuru thought while biting her bottom lip. **"Naughty Chizuru, thinking such things,"** Chizuru's Oni side remarked.

_"Sorry, can't help it,"_ Chizuru thought before announcing, "well, if you need anything I shall be going," Chizuru said before turning to the door about to take her leave.

"Hey wait," Shiranui said before she walked out the door. "Yes, Shiranui-san?" Chizuru said turning her gaze towards the cocky Oni. "Um, where are you going?" Shiranui asked not really sure why he called out her name.

"Its time for my training," Chizuru announced answering his question. "You train?" Heisuke asked, clearly interested.

"Yes I do, for I am going to be leading the surprise attacks in the war." Chizuru remarked feeling proud of herself.

"I see, mind if we watch your training?" Harada asked the water Oni, Chizuru. "No, I don't, but my instructors probably would mind." Chizuru said knowing what her sensei's would say.

"I guess you can, but you can't make yourself's known," Chizuru said letting it slide, before walking put the door, having the men right behind her.

* * *

Once Chizuru arrived outside in the courtyard, with the Shinsengumi, she went behind a changing wall and got rid of her tunic and changed into something she was able to practice in.

She had a black sleeveless shirt, that reached on top of her abdomen showing her flat hard stomach, she also had a black skirt that went to mid thigh; and some black spandex pants making it like a second skin.  
Chizuru also had some black knee high toeless boots, and some black arm warmers that started at her wrist and ended a bit above her elbow.

When Chizuru came out from behind the wall, she walked out putting her hair in a high ponytail that reached to the end of her back. When the men (Shinsengumi and Oni) saw her appearance they blushed slightly

But before they could say anything about her appearance, Chizuru pushed them behind a screen allowing them to see her but not lettting her see them.

"Katara, (read first chap to understand) are you ready for our session?" Said the voice before the man appeared from behind the door.

"Yes, I am Yuuichi-kun," Chizuru responded walking to the wall getting her sword that was hanging on it, along with all her other weapons.

Chizuru then unsheathed her long black and silver sword that had some sakura designs at the begining of the sword. "Where is Sai-kun?"(OOC) Chizuru asked wondering where her main sword sensei was.

"He is at the army grounds, training some newbies." Yuuichi said before unsheathing his long sword as well.

Yuuichi had a light colored brown hair with green eyes and pale skin, his character is very much like Souji's as well.

"What was the last thing Sai-kun taught you?" Yuuichi said looking kind of bored.

"He was teaching me on how to get the enemy by surprise when the enemy is on high alert," Chizuru announced, telling her sensei what was last taught by her other sensei, Sai Sohma.

"I see, well shall we begin?" Yuuichi Onokura (Sotoru's brother) said just standing there looking bored. "I guess, but please go easy on me." Chizuru begged, not wanting to get bruised or tattered.

"I can't promise you anything," Yuuichi said with a smirk.

_**15 minutes later**_

(Chizuru) *Pant* *Pant* "I thought I said go easy on me!" Chizuru said a little irritated that Yuuchi didn't go easy on her like she asked him to.

"Yes, but if I did go easy on you, you wouldn't have learned anything," Yuuichi said with a sigh.

Before Yuuichi could open his eyes, Chizuru was behind him with her knife pressed up against his throat. "Now what were you going on and on about always being on guard, Se-n-sei," Chizuru whispered right next to his ears, standing on her tipi toes.

"Who said I wasn't on guard," Yuuichi said before his body disappeared, leaving flames and a partly shocked Katara.(Read the first chap like I said)

But when Katara turned around she only came face to face with Yuuichi only a few centimeters away from her face.

"You loose," Yuuichi said with a smirk adorning his features, while his sword was behind her back, making her come closer to him, (making their bodies touch) Chizuru gasped at the body contact.

"No, I didn't, you did," Katara said cockily before her body became water and splattered onto the snow filled ground -making the snow melt on the ground- also leaving a wet and soaked Yuuichi.

"Ha! You deserved it for doing that to a soon-to-be-married-woman!" Chizuru exclaimed in victory, while she stood on a high branch in a dead oak tree, pointing her sword at the soaked fire Oni.

"You will have to pay for that," Yuuichi said in a dangerous tone when he then appeared behind Chizuru.

Chizuru then jumped off the branch in a hurry to get away from the pissed fire Oni. "Don't think you can run away from me," Chizuru heard Yuuichi say in a lethal tone once again.

Once she hit the ground she landed in a squat, but when she jolted up, but somthing or someone grabbed her leg, making Chizuru fall onto the ground.

"Now, you will pay," Yuuichi said right next to her ear, Chizuru then turned around to get back up to fight, but that wasn't a very good idea.

Because she now had Yuuichi on top of her form on the snow. Chizuru's chest was heaving up and down, from the past events.

"Please get off," Chizuru whispered in a plea. "But what if I don't want to?" Yuuichi responded back cockily; But while he said this, his face was inching closer to Chizuru's.

But right before his' lips touched hers' Chizuru used her free arm to bend some water.

Chizuru used the snow on the ground, melting it and using the water on Yuuichi and froze him in a block; not allowing him to get any closer, cause if he did they would be kissing.

"That's so cheating," Yuuichi grumbled out. Chizuru then got out from underneath him and unfroze the water by moving her arm to the side; watering the dead tree to her left.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a mission," Chizuru said in english, which she had a Germin, British like accent.

With that Yuuichi walked away soaked; but he then used his element and dried off quite qwuickly.

* * *

The Shinsengumi (minus Kandou and Sannan) and the other Oni's were watching with furious and jealous eyes, but were broken out of their murdorous thoughts (towards a certain fire Oni) when Chizuru said, "You guys can come on out Now."

"Sugoi (amazing) Chizuru-chan!" Heisuke complimneted qwuite loudly, "You Kicked that guys ass!" Heisuke added.

"Thanks," Chizuru said a bit flushed from Heisuke's compliment.

The other Shinsengumi and Onis were smiling at Chizuru's new fighting abilities.

"And now I have a mission," Chizuru said walking off, disappearing behind a corner.

"Mission?" Heisuke said aloud.

* * *

Chizuru then briskly walked into her soon-to-be-husbands study/library where he held her mission; with the Onis (Shinsengumi & Oni) right behind her.

"I am ready for my mision," Chizuru annouced to her lord, with excitemant laced in her voice. Of course she was excited, this was the time when she can jump from roof to roof with the cold brisk wind in her face, and going threw her hair.

This was also the time when she was herself and was away from everybody else.

"You are are you," His lord said, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to go with you?"

"I am, besides even if you did send someone with me, you know I would just ditch them and leace them there.." Chizuru said while sitting on his desk and also said under her breath, "Like I did all the other times."

The Lord of the North just rolled his eyes at his soon-to-be-wife's comment.

"Your mission is simple, you just have to assasinate someone in a village about forty-two miles from here," Sotoru said, finally taking his eyes off some paperwork, and putting them on his fiance.

"Well I'll be on my way then," Chizuru said hopping off his desk and snatching the scroll on his desk that held her info about the mission, and walking towards the balcony that lead to outside.

She grabbed her one shoulder bag that had many usefull things that she will need for her mission, along with her bow and arrows hanging next to it.

The bow was made of metal that had sharp sides that held the string tight, and the string had a silver look to it the arrow heads were also made of metal.

Chizuru then put the arrow holder around herself, adjusting the strap that was betwwen her breasts and the put her bag around herself as well.

She then put the bow in one hand and it glowed for a brief second before it turned into a eight inch tall, metal staff; she then put in her leather strap that was around her thigh, under her black skirt.

(Like Artemis from Vampire Knight)

She then grabbed a black cape with a hoodie and put it on herself, hiding her curvy body.

But before Chizuru made it to the railing, she turned on her heel before saying, "Oh yes, I just wanted to tell you that Yuuichi was pulling his moves and me again, and that I won't be back until morning. Ja!"

But before she said 'Ja!' she had her mid-back against the railing and flipped over the railing on her back.

All the men -minus Sotoru- gasped in horror and were wide eyed when they saw Chizuru's form start falling from the four story castle.

But once they got to the railing they saw Chizuru running to the tall brake of trees and jumping onto one of the trees branches, before jumping onto anpther branch.

"I swear that woman is just to damn stubborn." Sotoru complained under his breath.

"Is Chizuru-chan going to be ok?" Harada asked, with worry laced in his voice.

"Are you kidding me.." Sotoru exclaimed in a joking manner, "That woman is one of the best assasins in Japan!" He exlaimed feeling proud of his fiance.

But all the men were still worried about their Chizuru, and it was evidant on their faces that the lord of the north noticed it.

"If you are so worried about her, go after her and don't make yourselves known." The lord said with a sigh.

"Here is another scroll that has the info of her mission just follow it and you will find," Sotoru said before throwing it to Hijikata, who caught it with grace.

"Kazama I know you know how to do these type of missions." Sotoru said before returning to his desk.

Kazama just simply nodded.

And the Shinsengumi were off once again, going after their Chizuru-chan.

* * *

**~o~**

**Chizuru**

She was very happy that she was able to get out of the castle and feel the cold snowy wind in her face as she jumped from branch to branch.

She didn't have the right clothing for this type of season but the cold didn't affect her much, mainly because this is her elemant.

She was a Water Oni, a proud one at that.

Her mother was still alive and ruler of South Japan, but her real father sadly died in war. Chizuru was happly reunited with her mother -thanks to Sotoru- about a year ago, but they acted towards eachother like a real mother and daughter should.

That was then when she found out that she was a Water Oni and a powerfull one as well. Her mother started teaching her almost right after they met, and she was amazed at her own bending abilities.

But before Chizuru could think any further she jumped onto a icy branch and slipped, with a sharp gasp she fell.  
But before her curvy body hit the ground, a pair of strong and warm arms caught her.

"Jeez are you always this clumsy?" A familiar husky voice said. Chizuru opened her eyes only to see, "Ryuu!" (OOC) She exclaimed before scrambaling out of his arms.

"A thank you would be qwuite nice," Ryuu said with a sigh.

Ryuu Takisho, he had mossy thick shaggy green hair, pale skin and piercing red eyes, he was around eighty-two years old in Oni time, but human he was around twenty-four. He wore a black sleevles turtleneck shirt and some black pants to go with it; and he had a cocky personality -like Kazama- for instance.

"What are you doing here, you now Sotoru would get mad if you knew you were with me," Chizuru said hotly a light blush gracing her face.

"So much for the thank you," Ryuu said under his breath, " Anyway I just came to see how you were doing and don't forget that you are mine, so tell my dumb brother to keep his hand's off of what is mine." Ryuu said while he had a strand of her dark brown hair in his fingers before smelling her sweet scent of cherry blossoms and snow.

"This will be a long mission," Chizuru complained before jumping onto another branch once again, taking her leave.

* * *

The Oni's (Shinsengumi & Kazama and his group) were watching with keen eyes, relizing they have got some compatition.

Kazama was almost fuming with anger when he saw how the other Oni touched his Chizuru.

This will be a very long mission indeed.

* * *

**A/N Oh my gosh this was a long chapter for me lol. **

**Let's make a deal one cookie per review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Written by Native-InkHeart23**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuoki at all! If I did, Chizuru would've been hitched by now, and none of the smexy men would be dead! _

**Please Review, Rate, Favorite and Follow so..  
****RRFF!**

**Enjoy!**

**. .**

**WARNING!: LEMON ALERT!**

**. .**

**~o~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bloody Lust.**

**Chizuru/Katara~**

The water oni, Chizuru finally arrived in a small town east of Japan around seven o'clock. The small town was mostly filled with bars, and clubs nothing to friendly. (This is Fanfiction! Work with me.)

Chizuru sighed for the hundredth time for the day, but this was a sigh of relief, as she finally found where her targets will be, yes, target_s,_ it seems that Sotoru forgot to mention that earlier_. _Chizuru sat on the ledge of the roof as she shrugged the one shoulder bag off, and undid her black cloak that kept her warm.

Chizuru closed her gray eyes and breathed in the chilly night air, at this side of Japan there was no snow, but it was lightly raining and about fifty-one degrees.

Chizuru shut her eyes closed as she breathed in the cold night air that invigorated her. The roof was wet an had tiny puddles here and there. Chizuru sighed once again as she got her cloak that was hanging up on a tree branch that stretched over the roof amd put it over her shoulders, not putting it on all the way.

Chizuru got the scroll that was in her one shoulder bag that was hanging next to her cloak. She read threw the scroll and read the info about the four men she was supposed to assassinate that night.

"Hmm they're rapists, burgelurs, and are selling illegal things across borders and their samurai, not to bright," Chizuru said to herself as she walked to the ledge once again with scroll in hand reading about their data.

_Takashi Aki: Blue eyes, shaggy brown hair, pale skin and a burn on left side of face._

_Lidan Aki: Red hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and limps when walking._

_Taki Aki: Brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin and a beard._

_Haku Aki: Red hair, yellow eyes, pale skin and has a missing finger on right hand._

Chizuru kept reading about there background and sat don once again.

"The Lidan guy isn't so bad looking, isn't he Nikki?" Chizuru said aloud looking at the tree that was holding her things.

"Y-You knew I was there?" Niiki asked as she landed onto the ground in a squat next to Chizuru.

(Chizuru) *sigh*

"Sotoru sent you, didn't he?" It was a statement, not really a question.

Nikki looked down to the ground before sighing out in reply, "Yes M'lady."

"I see, not to surprising of him to do this," Chizuru said sadly that her future husband doesn't even trust her about certain things.

The last time she went on a mission, he sent his right hand ninja/spy, Ikoru to watch her the entire mission, but Chizuru thought other wise, she finally ditched Ikoru in the lake where she could bend herself under the lake in a huge air bubble.

Chizuru hummed as she got Artemus from underneath her skirt and had it transform into a metal bow that had two sharp sides and a silver string for the arrows.

"Well since you're here, would you like to help me assassinate these four idiots?" Chizuru offered with a smile.

Niiki then smiled with glee before replying "I'd love to!"

Niiki was also a Air-Oni and had caramel skin, blue hair tied in a high ponytail with some side bangs and had sapphire blue eyes, she was about to Chizuru's chin height wise which meant she average hight since Chizuru was 5,9 and had a lean figure.

"You get the Taki guy and I have the other three, deal?" Chizuru said as a suggestion.

"Hai M'lad-" But Niiki was cut off by Chizuru. "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Chizuru or Katara either one," Chizuru complained. "Hai, Katara-sama," Nikki replied with a smirk.

"Anyways, the targets are approaching," Chizuru said in a whisper as the four men went into a ally that was next to the building roof they were standing on.

Chizuru got her bow and arrow holder that was leaning against the wall/railing and quietly walked to the edge of the roof over the where the four men what looked like they were smoking and talking.

Nikki walked over to her master/friend quiet like a mouse and got a kunai knife that was in a pouch that was strapped to her leg under her kimono that reached to her knees.

"Attack when I give the signal," Chizuru murmed that was barely a whisper, but Nikki heard her. Nikki nodded her head as a 'yes' as she got another kunai knife in her other hand.

Nikki is a weapon specialist, such as small weapons like shurikens, Kunai knifes and senbon needles and many other things.

Chizuru turned around suddenly towards where her cloak and bag was hanging on the tree and Chizuru's eyes went wide before mouth going agape in disbelief.

"Bakas," Chizuru growled from under her breath as she walked painfully slow towards some people.

(can you take a guess who?)

"What are all of you doing here?" Chizuru hissed from underneath her breath as she stared down at the Shinsengumi and Onis who were hiding on the other side of the roof behind a wall.

Heisuke came out from behind the wall and gave Chizuru a nervous grin before stuttering, "Y-You s-see w-we-he," But Heisuke wasn't able to finish since Nikki jogged up to Chizuru and whispered out.

"Katara-sama the targets are going to leave soon," Nikki warned as she got her masters arm and dragged her over to the other side of the roof and both jumped off of the ledge.

"We're going to have to follow them and see where they go, cause by their conversation, it sounds like there going to sell some illegal weapons and plants." Chizuru murmured as she and Nikki hid behind a corner before tailing the four samurai men ever so stealthily.

"Looks like there going to meeting with a few other men at an old house near the lake," Nikki stated listening to the conversation, thanks to her wolf Oni hearing.

"Well that's good, considering that it's next to a lake and I'm a water-bender," Chizuru stated with arms crossed a they stopped tailing the men, already knowing where they were heading to.

"We'll attack in a few minutes, but first we need to talk strategy," Chizuru said in a serious tone as she looked at the house out of town limits.

The house was in a clearing where trees circled around the western style house with a creek running behind it, where Chizuru would be able to get her water so she could use her element to fight off the samurais.

"Nikki," Chizuru said quietly so she wouldn't alarm the people inside the house, "I need you to fetch my bag at the roof we were just at." Chizuru asked in a nice tone, not wanting to sound like a mean mistress.

"Ok I'll be right back," Nikki replied with a smile before she flash-stepped away to fetch her lady's bag filled with many things and also her cape that she left on the roof from where they were hiding, but not her bow and arrows since she had them with her.

Chizuru examined the house from her position and looked to see if she could see any movements, and saw a light flicker form the window, which told her that people were in there indeed.

"I'm back Katara-sama, and these men from earlier followed me, sorry," Nikki said with a nervous smile as her mistress Katara/Chizuru looked at the men in all: Hijikata, Kazama, Okita, Saitou, Harada, Heisuke, Shiranui and Shinpachi.

"Ugh," Chizuru groaned out as she bent her head back against the tree she was leaning up against, "I thought I told you not to follow me," Chizuru sighed as she pushed her body up from leaning against the tree.

"Well you see we were worried about you when we heard about-" But Heisuke wasn't able to finish his sentence cause Nikki interrupted by saying, "M'lady It's time."

"Hai (ok) hai," Chizuru said once again before taking the bag from Nikki that she got for her and set it against he tree with her cape, and took her bow and  
arrow-holder and strapped the arrow-holder's leather strap around her petite waist.

"Nikki you ready?" Chizuru asked.

Nikki responded by nodding hr head as a yes and getting a dagger form underneath her kimono -making Heisuke blush- and offered a small sultry smile to Heisuke making him blush even more.

"Come on, don't go and ruin the first innocent pure soul we've seen," Chizuru sighed while dragging Nikki by the color of her kimono while Nikki winked at Heisuke; making the young man look like a tomato.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Shinpachi asked out of concern and worry as he watched Chizuru and Niiki's forms disappear in the night, but there was enough light from the moon to see them approach the house that held the burgulers.

"She'll be fine, especially if she has her hand maid Nikk in fact, I may actually feel sorry for the men inside," came a calm voice from the tree tops.

"Who are you?!" Heisuke yelled while holding his finger out to the person standing in the tree branches, before he jumped out of the trees and landed in front of the Shinsengumi and Oni's.

"The real question is, who are you?" The pale man asked with hands in his pockets.

The man had snow white skin, dark purple hair and purple eyes eyes, he was as tall as Saito and had a muscled torso.

"Just answer the damn question," Heisuke cursed as he glared at the man.

"It's Sai and I'm here to protect Chizuru as well as her handmaid," The Sai guy said nonchalantly as he walked closer to the clearing seeing Chizuru and Niiki on top of the roof of the house.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to do," the pale man said as he brushed past the men and walked towards the house that Chizuru and Nikki were at.

But once Sai heard a man's war cry, he -and the snhinsengumi- rushed towards the house and when he arrived at the door, there was no need to open it since a man with a kunai knife in his heart broke the door down when he fell down and died.

With the body in the way Sai just stepped over it nonchalantly as he examined the war scene before him.

Chizuru had her sword in the mans arm as she tried to fend off another samurai with her bow's sharp end and kickd a guy in the jaw since both hands were occupied.  
Nikki just threw a dagger in a mans head -making him scream in agony- before throwing a series of senbon needles at a few men who were charging towards the blue haired girl; who all died from her needles and blood loss.

"Almost done!" Chizuru yelled from her spot when she noticed Sai walk in with the Shinsengiumi and Oni.

Chizuru just got done slicing a man's stomach and bended backwards when the last man standing -which was Lidan- as he penetrated his sword towards Chizuru's heart.

Chizuru looked at the man before snarling, "You could of killed me!"

"I'm supposed to water Oni," the red haired man said with a grin before lunging at her once again, which she dodged once more with ease by back flipping and kicking his sword in the air with her foot.

"I really don't need that," The red haired man said before his hand produced fire.

"Your a Fire Oni!?" Chizuru yelled/asked as the man took a step closer as he lit his other hand on fire.

"Well lets see what this little water Oni is capable of," Lidan said in a sickening tone before throwing a fire ball at Chizuru at a lightning speed.

"Kuso," Chizuru cursed as she looked at the paper doors that were now lit on fire from Lidan's previous fire ball that he threw.

_"This will be hard,"_ Chizuru thought when she got behind a wall when Lidan blasted fire at her, but the wall thankfully blocked the fire blast from her getting burned to death.

"Can't hide from me!" Lidan yelled before blasting the wall full blast with his fire, which made Chizuru move from the stone wall that was starting to glow red from the heat, and had to move or else she would be burned pretty bad.

Chizuru then remembered the pond/creek outsides the house, if she got the fire Oni Lidan near the creek enough, she could have that as her advantage and use her skills. Chizuru looked around the room, looking for any exit to outside, and all of a sudden out of the blue a Kunai knife wizzed past her head and landed in the wall next to her head.

Chizuru looked behind the wall to see a rather mad and power-hungry looking fire Oni looking strait at her, Chizuru weighed the odds of her making it to the door to get to the safety of her swords-master Sai, or her getting cought in one of Lidans fire blasts.

Cjizuru then decided that she could make the run with some shinobi-chakra she would be able to make it.

Chizuru then gave a powerful leap and ran as fast as she could to Sai, Sai used his water-bending abilities and used the water from the creek that was close by and used it to block a fire blast that was directed towards Chizuru, and it thankfully did not get her all the way burnt.

Chizuru leapt into Sai's arms to get away from the house that was burning in the red flames that threatned to consume them both. Sai jumped away from the house and near the group of Shinsngumi, Oni's and her maid servent were standing.

Chizuru poked her heads from Sai's shoulder and looked around herself, and saw that the house collapsed from the fire and wondered if Lidan was dead like the others.

"Is he dead?" Nikki asked with a bloody dagger in hand as she rushed towards her master to see if she was alright, but was greeted with a second degreee burn on her right arm.

"Taichou (captain) why is it whenever you go on a mission you always end up getting hurt," Nikki complained as she took another loom at her masters burn, narrowing her eyes at it.

"Well it seems that I'm not to popular with Fire Oni's these days." Chizuru chuckled out as she stood up from Sai's arms.

"Sai?" Chizuru said looking at the pale man who had a cut in his hair-line making blood flow down his face. "Did Sotoru send you?" Chizuru asked when she carrased his bloody cheek.

"No, this time I came on my own free will," Sai replied as he walked towards the creek to wash his face off, not liking the taste of the metalic taste of blood, yes he was also a water Oni, and Onis do like blood yes, but he didn't like tasting his own blood.

"M'Lad-" But before Nikki could finish her sentance Chizuru gave Nikki a look, "I mean Katara-sama, we should clean your wound," Nikki squeaked out before walking towards the creek where Sai was with her lady.

"Nikki if you want, you and the others," Chizuru nodded towards the men, "can go deeper into the forest -since people saw the smoke and are probobly sending in reports to the police, that will probobly come and scout the area. Then you guys can rest up a little before we can find a suitable inn and stay there for the night. But I'm going to wash up a little and heal a few wounds."

Nikki looked at her master before asking, "Are you sure?" Chizuru only nodded in reply while holding her right arm, trying to hide the wound and blood coming out of it, which was hard since the burn was pretty big.

"I need a few moments to myself." Was Chizuru's short reply before walking towards a tree to retrieve her pack, cape and weapon that was leaning against it.

Chizuru looked at the Shinsengumi and Oni's before swinging her pack onto her back and picking up artemis and putting it back into its holder on her thigh, as well as putting her katana back onto her hip and her arrow holder around her waist.

Chizuru saw that Nikki approached the men and startd explaining whats going on, that was Chizuru's que to hurry up and leave before one of the men rebuke the idea and then she'll never get away from them.

The Water Oni then ran into the forest with invigorating speed and followed the creek, knowing it would probobly lead to a lake or pond, where she would be able to wash up.

Chizuru had to surpress a sigh of fustration when she remembered how 'over protective' Sotoru was when it came to her being alone. It was sweet at first, but after a while Chizuru got annoyed that he was always watching over her.

Chizuru was actually engaged to three men Sotoru, Sai and Ryuu. Since Chizuru seemed to capture each of their hearts and they all argued who got her so their advisers proclaimed that at the end of winter, Chizuru had to choose which one she was to marry.

So far she liked each one of them, Sotoru was sweet yet stern and over-protective, Sai was stoic and anti-social yet he was sweet and warm when he was with the water Oni. Ryuu was a different story, he was cocky arrogent and justt so dam sexy!

Chizuru came to a complete stop when she thouht that Ryuu was sexy. Chizuru sighed a fustrated sigh as she started walking instead of running, trying to calm her nerves of thinking so much about the three (smexy) brothers.

Chizuru smiled lightly when when she saw a lake come into view, but smiled even more when she saw a hot spring next to the lake now knowing she'll take longer since there is a hot spring.

The water Oni approached the hot spring next to the lake and set her back-pack, cape and katana on the grass that had patches of snow here and there.

Chizuru started taking off her clothes getting ready to get inside the river first to wash up, then the hot spring to relax in, Chizuru took off her top and arm guarders and braw before unhooking her skirt and taking off her boots and shin guarders.

Chizuru was clad in only her lacy undies and surpressed a shiver when a breeze past her while sandwiching her breasts togethar, in hope of keeping some warmth.

Chizuru got her backpack and pulled out a little pack that held her bathing supplies and a fresh new kimono for once she was done bathing.

Katara/Chizuru walked towards the icy river and stuck her foor in the water and yelped in shock of the coldness of the water, as Katara bathed she was carefull not to touch her bloody burn to often.

Once the water Oni was done with her bth she walked back to the hot spring and lit a small fire next to the hot spring for some light so she doesn't stub her toe or anything else against a rock inside the spring.

Chizuru waded in the waist deep water and gently took her hand off the bleeding burn and hissed in pain when some of the bloody skin stuck to her hand and it peeled of of her hand ever so painfully slow.

The feline Oni cupped some hot water in her hand and used her bending abilities to cool the hot water down, not wanting her burn sting in the hot watrer. After her burn was clean she put her bending abilities to work.

Bending was used in many ways survival, deffense and you could even use your bending in sexual ways. But water-bending had a special use for medical use.  
Chizuru/Katara bended some water into a ball and apllied it to the burn and the water started to glow a blue and made a quite sound, like water clashing with eachother.

Once Chizuru's burn was completely healed with no scar or anything left, but was only creamy flawless skin on her toned arms.

Tui and Li were the water spirits, but were the same thing as Yin and Yang, legends were that in the Nothern pole -where the water-benders came from- that is a sacred place where the sprits were, it was like and oasis with two Koi fish; The Koi fish were the two water spirits that kept harmony and balance.

Katara waded in the water once more before hearing a twig snap and turned around with water in her hand in a deffensive state in case if the person attacked out of nowhere.

"It's only me," came an ever so calm voice which Chizuru knew all to well, "What are you doing here Sai!" Chizuru gasped as she turned around and ducked in the water sadnwiching her breasts togethar once again, trying to hide it.

But Sai had other ideas.

Sai flash-stepped to the edge of the hot spring, and Chizuru heard clothes rustiling and dared herself to turn around. Which she was greeted to a shirtless Sai only in his black sweatpant like pants.

"S-Sai what are-" But Chizuru was silenced by Sai's warm demanding lips, Chizuru loved the feeling of her dominating her, she loved how he took her and controlled everything.

"Mmm Sai," Chizuru moaned out his name as he licked and bit her collorbone, Sai looked at Chizuru with lust filled eyes as Chizuru had wrapped her arms around his neck as her fingers palyed with his shoulder length shaggy purple hair.

"Say it," Sai growled out as his hands played with Chizuru's grapefruit sized breasts, Chizuru only gasped his name when his fingers played with her perky peaks. "Say your mine!" Sai hissed as he played with her body.

"I'm yours S-Sai!" Chizuru squeled when her took a breast in his warm hot mouth, as he suckled onto her. Sai picked Chizuru up and had her wrap her long creamy legs around his waist as he sat her on a heated rock from the springs.

Sai let his tounge explore Chizuru's hot body, memorizing every inch of it with his ever skilled tounge, making Chizuru gasp and silently moan his name while he let his tounge work wonders on her body.

Chizuru gasped and arched her back when Sai licked and fingered her opening down there, Sai's done this before with only her and knew all her sensative spot, he even knew where her g-spot was, "Aaah!" Yep he found it in just those few seconds.

Chizuru couldn't believe how talented this man was with his tounge and his long fingers that made her feel like the only woman in the world that he cherrished and loved.

"S-sai d-dont t-tease me!" Chizuru managed to say from him licking, pumping and sucking her womanhood like he was starving. "I will do what I please," Sai said in a husky tone that made Chizuru shiver in delight as Sai got back to his yummy treat.

"Do my brothers touch you like I do?" Sai found her g-spot once again, and constantly pumped and rubbed it with his fingers, making Chizuru cover her mouth with her hand, not wanting to let out a sound, afraid that if she lets a sound come out it will turn out to a long loud moan or scream.

"N-no," Chizuru groaned as he did this with his sinfull fingers.

"Do they kiss you like I do?" Sai stood back up and pressed his lips to hers and had his sinfull tounge enter her mouth and enjoy her sweet taste that she produced.

"No," Chizuru could only hold onto the grass that grew onto the rock as Saito went back to pleasuring her.

"Do they make love to you like I do?" Sai said this before entering Chizuru with his erect manhood, Chizuru let out a long loud moan of pleasure of being filled by his hot, hard cock.

Sai was eight inches in length and two inches wide, and he knew how to use it to as he pumped his length in and out of her with passion and force.  
"Sai, oh god Sai!" The female water-oni moaned as the two water Oni's moved in sync trying to find release to their love making.

Sia groaned as he pumped into Chizuru's tight passage, it's amazing whenever he fucked her she would always be so god damn tight!

"S-Sai uuhh!" When Chizuru came she tilted her head back, exposing her creamy neck and her hair turned a complete silver as her eyes turned a ruby red, but her eyes were not glowing as she digged her nails into Sai's back.

Sai could only let out a groan/moan when Chizuru came to her climax as she gripped him like a vice, making his hot seed come inside of her. Once their labored breathing came out in normal breaths, Chizuru's head was resting on Sai's shoulder.

"Are you still on the herbs?" Sai asked, making sure Chizuru won't get pregnant, yes he wanted her to have his children just not during this time of war and while their not married either.

"Yes," Chizuru sighed in bliss as the chilly wind carrased their hot bodies from the previous love making.

"I love you, but do you love me?" Sai asked completely serious but at the same time warm and loving. Chizuru looked at him and said, "I'm sure I do a little but I still have to think of your brothers."

"Have you done it all with my brothers?" Sai asked as he carrased her back as they enjoyed the after-glow. "No I've only done it with you." Chizuru answered in all honesty.

"No matter what, I will win your heart," Sai breathed against her neck as he licked and kissed her milky neck, Chizuru sighed in content at this feeling of being with him.

"We should get back before people start worring," Chizuru said before kissing him as he slid out of her hot cunt, making her almost moan. Chizuru washed up her body, getting all the sweat off and some of Sai's excess seed.

"Why are you so beautiful and sexy?" Sai asked as he snaked his arms around Chizuru's petite waist and said that in her neck, Chizuru could only blush slightly at his question.

"S-Sai?" Chizuru whispered out.

"Yes," Sai said in the crook of her neck, "What would you think if I was pregnant with your child?" Chizuru asked out of the blue as she rinsed off her body from her cherry-apple body wash.

Sai thought for a moment before answering her question, "I'd be happy and excited and I would be kissing you while holding you." Sai looked at Chizuru looking at the water and turned around to kiss him on the lips.

"We better get back to the others," Chizuru suggested as she started walking towards her pack as she bended the water off of her body and hair, but left it slightly damp.

Chizuru was putting on her kimono that went to her knees and was black with a silver sakuras and a matching waistband to hold it togethar. She wore her black knee high toeless boots and her hair was left down, going past her waist a little past her waist and had her silver strands flowing loosely and a black hoodie/cloack.

Sai watched 'his' Chizuru dress and wanted to tear her clothes apart and just fuck her all over again, but he kept his composure as usual. (Sai wears something similiar to Harada)

"You ready? Niiki said they were lodging at a place about forty miles from Tokyo," Sai said as he looked at Chizuru put the arrow holder around her waist and her sword as she put Artemis on her thigh in its holder.

"Yep lets go," Chizuru then started walking towards the small town with Sai right beside her holding her hand.

**. .**

**. .**

**Nikki&Shinsengum~**

_"Where is Lady Katara!" _Nikki thought to herself as she looked out the window of the hotel room, the Shinsengumi were around a pot fire while sipping at their tea and eating their food infront of them.

_"Where's Sai-Sama?" _Nikki thoght before in her mind he went *ding!* _"Lady Katara and Sai-Sama must be 'busy' with eachother,"_ Nikki thougth pervertedly as she sat down next to the Shinsengumk and other fellow Onis.

"So where's Chizuru?" Heisuke asked after he took another bite of his fish, which Shinpachi took a piece of, earning him a glare from Heisuke.

"Well, she's just checking on something with Sai-Sama," Nikki answered, not really sure how to answer that question without teling the men that Chizuru was probobly fucking Sai.

"So this 'Sai' guy, what's his status?" Hijikata asked as he took a sip of his tea, keeping his cool demeanor as usual. Hijikata decided to keep his hair cut as did all the men, even Shiranui cut his hair to his shoulder blades, he rebuked the idea of having short hair.

"Well, he's basically every girl's dream, Sai is a Wolf-Oni like me, he is also a Water-Oni," Nikki stopped to sip at her tea and look at the flames that made her saphire eyes flicker in the light.

"Sai is actually the brother of Lord Sotoru and Ryuu-sama, they're the three brothers that are fighting fo Chizuru's love and heart. Whichever one Chizuru chooses, that brother will be the Lord of the North, and have Chizuru as their wife and Mate." Nikki looked at all the men seeing them glaring daggers at the fire.

Hijikata and Kazama were glaring at eachother as they soaked in all the information that Chizuru's maid servent just told them. "So do you know who Chizuru likes the most," Shinpachi asked as he looked at Nikki with curiosity.

Nikki put her finger to her chin in a thinking manner before answering his question, "Well it's hard to say, Sotoru is basically a greek god and is stern as well as warm and nice, Ryuu is the complete opposite, Ryuu is cocky, arrogent yet he has a nice side that only Chizuru has seen. Sai is completely different, Sai is nice, he is stern -not a man of many words- but he is like a cookie hard on the outside but yummy and warm on the inside."

All the men took in the information thinking of what the three brothers were like, "What about that Yuuichi guy?" Okita asked before taking an angry bite of his teriyaki chicken and rice.

"Yuuichi-san? well he is not a brother but he is a cousin to the three brothers, he's only at the caslt to irritate Sotoru and Ryuu by flirting with Katara-Sama, but I'm starting to think he is starting to get feeling for M'lady," Nikki took a bite of her dango before getting a piece of fish in the middle of the table.

*Knock*

*Knock*

The sliding door opened to reveal Chizuru and Sai as they walked inside and greeted everyone else.

"You were amazing Chizuru-chan when you beat thosw guys asses back there!" Heisuke claimed as he stood up from his sitting posistion. Harada and Sonosuke then joined in by saying, "He's right," They both agreed with eachother.

"While all the men were passing compliments about Chizuru's skills, Kazama sat there as he narrowed his eyes at Chizuru while thinking, "She smells like that Sai guy," But Kazama's eyes narrowed as he then smelt a faint smell of sex.

"Oi Chizuru, why don't you dress up as a geisha!" Shinpanchi claimed as he raised his glass of Sake, obviously drunk as was Hesiuke, Harada and Shiranui as Saito, Sai and Okita kept their cool.

"W-W-W-What!" Chizuru a bit flaggstabbered at there request of her dressign up as a geisha. "I'll help," Nikki said before dragging Chizuru by the collar as Chizuru had her arms crossed and cried anime tears with a pouty lip.

**. .**

**. .**

**Chizuru Changing~**

"I'll be right back Katara-sama," Nikki said before going out the sliding door, Chizuru wasn't fully dressed yet but so far she had on a silky purple kimono with darker purple sakura blossoms, but since it didn't have the obi, it showed her sholders, cleavage and some neck.

"You look tasty my dear," Chizuru gasped before turning around and sandwiching her breasts togethar as she blushed and glared the the intruder.

"What are you doing here Kazama?!" Chizuru hissed and backed up slightly as Kazama took a few steps closer to her, Chizuru eventauly backed up to the glass mirror as Kazama caged her in with his strong arms.

"I'm here to claim what was rightfully mine," Kazama said before going to her neck and breath iin her cherry-apple scent, he then licked her neck making Chizuru shiver in delight.

"B-But I-I'm not y-yours," Chziru said before pushing Kazama back gently and looked into his bloddy red eyes. "Oh but you are, I left my mark on your pretty little neck," Kazama said before tracing what seemed like a hicky, but it was really a small scar that had the Chikage symbol, but it was so small you could hardly tell.

"When did this happen?!" Chizuru snapped as she put her hand on the symbol, Kazama lifted her arms holding them above her head and traced the symbol with his sinfull tounge.

"Lady Katara?"

Chizuru pushed Kazama away making him grunt before he dissappeared in thin air not wanting to be cought by the maid-servernt. Seeing that Kazama was gone Chizuru opened the door letting Nikki in with the Obi.

Chizuru's hair was in a elegent bun but her silver strands of hair were left out hanging going to her waist. Once the ladies were done putting Chizuru's Kimono on they headed back to their hotel room to see the -probobly drunk- men.

Once the door opened revealing Chizuru, all the men stopped what they were doing and could only stare at Chizuru, except Heisuke was staring at Nikki who was wearing a light blue kimono with darker blue orchids with finches, and also a black Obi.

After Schinpachi's 'Belly Dance,' Heisuke and Shinpachi were past out cold on the floor, Okita was asleep against the wall with Hijikata out as well, Shiranui and Harada were having a drinking contest, Kazamahad arms crossed while leaning agasint the wall 'resting his eyes.'

Nikki walked up to Katara and handed her a full bottle of cherry Sake while she had her own, "I think with the proper training these men could be incredible help on the battle feald," Nikki said thoughtfully before taking a small sip of her blueberry sake.

"Yes they would be," Chziuru said as she stared at the sake bottle with a gentle gaze, "Come to think of it, I could train Saito in the water element, and you could train Heisuke in the air element," Chizuru nodded towards the teen snoring on the floor, making Nikki giggle.

"I could send a messenger hawk and have Takashi (OOC) train the earth Oni's -Harada and Shinpachi- while I could ask Ryuu to help train Hijikata and Okita in the fire element," Chizuru whispered to Nikki nbot wanting to wake up the loud young-man and buff man who were asleep on the floor.

"But for now we get wasted," Nikki smirked/grinned as her master said this as she pulled the cork from the cherry-sake, getting ready to drink to her hearts content.

**. .**

**. .**

* * *

**That was a looooonnnggggg chapter!**

**Anyway here is a filler like preview for the next chapter!~  
**"So you and some of your friends are going to train us the four 'elements' so we can get ready for the war?"  
"This is Takashi, he's going to be training the earth element. This is Ryuu, he'll be teaching you the fire element, and Nikki will be teaching the air element and I'll be the water element." Chizuru almost smiled in exctement when she was going to teach Saito water-bending.

**Dont forget  
****Review, Rate, Favorite, Follow  
RRFF!**

**You get a cookie if you Review!**


End file.
